


You've Obtained a New Character!

by cup_of_comfort



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mobile Games, RNG is a fickle being, noctis makes it better though, prompto is salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cup_of_comfort/pseuds/cup_of_comfort
Summary: He might not care for the character, but Prompto does, and there is no way he will let stupid RNG makes his best friend cry.This is when his princely benefits should come handy, right?(And he’s totally not trying for Prompto’s attention. No, not at all.)





	You've Obtained a New Character!

**Author's Note:**

> something short and fast to celebrate myself getting a character i really wanted since 9 months ago. don't look at me.
> 
> thanks to [SpiritMuse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritMuse/pseuds/SpiritMuse) for the King's Knights' heroes job translation :D
> 
> please note that this is purely fictional and does not happen in the RL King's Knight. not even much has happened in the JP version, and WW version has just been released yesterday.

Noctis didn’t understand why Prompto would fret so much over a game character.

“It’s just a character, Prom,” he replied, when his best friend gushed on how one of the units in King’s Knight’s next gacha banner was amazing. “And his skills are nothing outstanding. Ordinary, even.”

“I don’t care!” Prompto waved a hand in dismissal as he kept staring at the in-game notice, obviously swooning at the featured banner unit; a very handsome man, portrayed in his late 20s, wearing a crossover costume from another game wielding a greatsword with one hand. “Don’t you see, Noct? He’s so _handsome_ in that costume!”

“Yes, yes,” Noctis rolled his eyes back. Prompto was cute when he’s passionate, but these were the times he just didn’t want to hear 100 reasons why his favourite character was awesome. “How many times are you planning to roll, though? Didn’t you just spend your stones on the last banner?”

Prompto groaned in despair. “Please don’t remind me of those failed results,” he moaned. “1500 stones wasted for six multi pulls. _Wasted_! And no banner units!” He sulked. “I still have around 500 stones saved, but you know that two multiple rolls aren’t going to net me him.”

“You can always try. It’s called RNG, Prom. Luck is everything,” Noctis shrugged. “Maybe you’ll get him in a solo yolo. Or try doing multi pull once, maybe you’ll get him as the featured unit,” he leant over to look at Prompto’s phone screen. “Oh, look, they’re having a discounted first multi roll promotion too, aside of a guaranteed new unit.”

“But they also included new, lesser star characters in the featured unit,” Prompto pouted. “And you know my luck isn’t that great when it comes to things like this.”

“Your luck is always _never_ great,” Noctis teased, and he laughed when Prompto swatted at him, annoyed. “Come on, it’s just a gacha, Prom. And besides, I’m sure he’ll be reissued in the future. Don’t freak out too much about not getting him.”

“Fine...” Prompto sulked. “But I’m still going to roll tomorrow.”

“I pray for your luck then,” Noctis patted Prompto’s back lightly. “Come on, let’s get back to class. Lunch time’s almost over.”

—

Noctis knew that Prompto couldn’t be easily made upset. His best friend was the embodiment of the sun itself; with his light blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, cute freckles dotting his nose across his cheeks, and his chirpy personality, which never failed to bring Noctis good mood. But when he found Prompto sulking on his desk with a dark, sullen look on his face the next day, he knew that something was wrong.

“Prompto,” Noctis had called from the door. Several of Prompto’s classmates looked at him, some even nudged the blonde, but Prompto didn’t budge, so Noctis opted to approach him. “What happened? Did he get a bad score on English again?”

“Prompto spent all his stones on the new banner and didn’t get the unit he wants,” a classmate answered for Prompto instead. “He’s been like this since the sixth period.”

Noctis huffed. “Prom, come _on,_ ” he chided, annoyed.

Prompto moaned. Finally, at least Noctis managed to get his attention. “ _Nooccctttttttt_ ,” he whined, face still planted on the desk’s surface. “Two _puuuullsssss_. I don’t get _hiiiiiiiiiim_.”

Noctis looked around. All of Prompto’s classmates just shrugged. “Like _this_?” he pointed at his best friend.

“He’s not moaning like a zombie, but yeah, pretty much like that. The teacher even gave up,” a girl pointed out. “He’s so _weird_.”

Noctis glared at the girl, who then shut up. “Come on, Prom. Let’s get to my apartment. I’ll buy you ice cream, and Ignis will come to cook your favourite spicy curry later.”

“I dun’ want ice _creeeeaaaaammmm_ ,” Prompto still sulked. “I want him so badly, Noct...”

The dark-haired teen just sighed. He pulled Prompto, coaxing him to, at least, stand up and walk by himself. He took Prompto’s bag from the hook beside his desk and linked their hands together as he dragged him out of the classroom, ignoring the strange look the others were giving. His first priority now was to lift Prompto out of his dreaded mood.

Which, was more taxing than it sounded.

Prompto still ate that chocolate and mint ice cream Noctis had bought him, chomping down on the waffle cone, and Noctis wondered whether he would get a brain freeze at the speed he gobbled the dessert up. When Noctis dragged him to his apartment, Prompto complied, but instead of chirping which game he should play or which of Noctis’s save file he should ruin, he lay down on the sofa, all curled up until Gladio and Ignis stopped by.

“Whoa,” Gladio raised an eyebrow when he almost squashed Prompto with his butt. “The hell, man? You got your heart broken or something?”

“King’s Knight new banner,” Noctis answered, drying his hair. He had just come out from the shower. “Prompto did two pulls and failed to get the Warrior class hero.”

“Whaat? Him?” Gladio sat on the other sofa instead. “Dude, I need a Wizard and I actually got the Warrior one. And he’s nothing special,” he grumbled, opening up his phone and quickly scrolled on his hero roster. “Take him, man, and give me your Wizard class hero instead.”

“...’uck off,” Prompto murmured from the sofa, hugging the pillow he claimed for himself earlier and buried his face on it. Noctis just shrugged when Gladio gave him a questioning look. Meanwhile, Ignis just busied himself in the kitchen, taking out the ingredients he had purchased to make Prompto’s favourite curry, hoping that the dish could at least lift his mood up.

The smell certainly piqued Prompto’s interest, and the three men actually breathed a sigh of relief when Prompto asked for seconds during dinner. But his mood didn’t improve at all, so when Prompto went to take a shower, Noctis just pulled Ignis and Gladio together for an emergency meeting.

“What should we do?” Noctis whispered. The sound of falling water should have masked any outside noise, but he didn’t want Prompto to know. “I’m worried.”

Ignis gave him _the_ look. “Noct, it’s called RNG. It’s _random_. We cannot predict the outcome; there’s no _guarantee_.”

“Either you go hard or you go die,” Gladio agreed.

Noctis sighed. “But he’s been sulking like that. He _really_ wants that character. Isn’t there something I can do?”

“Well...” Ignis raised an eyebrow. “There’s a reason they set up in-game shop, Noct. Just saying.”

“Prompto doesn’t like me buying him stuffs,” Noctis frowned. But his eyes trailed on Prompto’s phone, lying on the coffee table, untouched since they came to the apartment.

“He’s not going to notice anyway if you do get the character Prompto really wants,” Gladio added, grinning. “And imagine how he’ll react. Maybe he’ll smooch you and go all ‘ _Ooh, my prince! You saved me!_ ’ speech.” He barked out a laugh.

“Cut out your sappy romantic novels, Gladio,” Noctis glared. “Not funny.”

—

When Prompto emerged from the bathroom, wearing Noctis’s borrowed shirt and shorts, Ignis and Gladio had gone home, and Noctis was holding Prompto’s phone in his hands, currently half-hating his own luck.

“Noct?” he asked. “What’re you doing with my phone?”

Noctis bit his lip. He beckoned his friend to come over, before turning the phone, showing him the summon screen. Prompto’s blue eyes widened when he saw the character he wanted on the screen, cute deformed character raising his arm up. “What the—“ he turned to face Noctis. “How the hell did you—“

“Consider that a gift from me,” he said, giving Prompto a small smile. “You deserve it.”

“Nooocccctttt!!” Prompto exclaimed, his arms around Noctis’s neck and he was now smashed against Prompto’s freshly showered hair, smelling like his shampoo and _damn, it’s so good_. “Thank you! Thank you so much! I’ll treasure him!!”

He didn’t get the smooch (much to his disappointment, but it wasn’t like Prompto was the type to kiss anyway), but at least his best friend was back on his usual mood, all bright and happy. And that was enough to make Noctis happy as well.

Except, well, when that night, after Prompto had went to sleep on his bed after grinding for his newly acquired character, Gladio emailed him.

_From: Gladio  
Subject: DUDE_

_Ignis told me that you broke your bank account. How much king stone you bought him??_

Shit, Noctis forgot that Ignis had access to his bank account.

_To: Gladio  
Subject: Re: DUDE_

_Did 10 pulls to get that damned character. Now shut up and don’t remind me._

_From: Gladio  
Subject: Re: Re: DUDE_

_The fuck. That’s 10 thousand gil man._

_From: Gladio  
Subject: (none)_

_Did you get that smooch at least?_

_To: Gladio  
Subject: Re: (none)_

_No. But I got the bone-smashing hug and his good mood back. I call that a win_.

_From: Gladio  
Subject: LAME_

_Stop pining at him and just confess instead of pampering him. You realise you just burnt your 6-month salary for him don’t you._

_To: Gladio  
Subject: Re: LAME_

_Not everyone is a savage like you. I’ll tell him when he’s ready._

...which, he didn’t know when, but Noctis was sure he was getting there.

Hopefully.


End file.
